Run To Me
by Tuttle
Summary: John & Natalie- When opening up seems to be the hardest thing to do, there will always be someone there to show you how to live again. AN: Run To Me is based on the songs from Clay Aiken's album Measure of a Man. PART 4 ADDED Please R
1. Invisible

PART 1~ Invisible 

the voice was raspy, hard from years of smoking. He couldn't seem to break the man's trance. His blank gaze, a searching stare that he cast across the room. Hey, McBain! John McBain looked directly at the older man sitting in front of him. You in or not?  
  
John glanced down at the cards in his hand, studying them briefly, but seeming to only stare right through them. He tossed the cards down on the table. I'm out, he said. He leaned back, balancing the chair on the back two legs and running his fingers through his long dark hair. He allowed his gaze to find its way back up to the bar.  
  
What's going on, John? the older man asked, tossing his cards down. You're off tonight.   
  
I guess it's just... not my night, John said. Long day, that's what it is. He tried to rationalize it, to make excuses for why he had seemed so in the clouds lately. It always brought him to the same reason: The Music Box Killer. The case had completely capitalized on his life. It seemed like the only reason John was still on the Earth. But, that was the only John's excuse. The real reason his game was off was standing across the room.  
  
He watched her intently, but if he was asked, he would completely deny it. She was hard for him to keep his eyes off of, but Natalie Buchanan was off limits... and John knew that. She was married, still married in her mind at least. But the fact of the matter was, her husband, and in Natalie's eyes, John was responsible.  
  
the older man spoke. He extended his hand, palm upward. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash, handing it over. The man unfolded the bills, handing a few of them back to John. Get yourself a drink, John. he said. Looks like you need it.  
  
Thanks a lot, Charlie, John said sarcastically. He rose from his seat, making his way up to the bar. It was still early, he didn't want to go home. So, maybe a drink would be good. He situated himself on a stool, resting his elbows against the bar.  
  
Look at you lookin' all intense. Roxanne Balsom took a seat beside him. Business or pleasure, Johnny?  
  
John smiled. Pleasure, Roxy. Purely pleasure. He liked Roxy. She had this strange way of brightening up a room. After a week like I had... I need a little unwinding.   
  
John laughed softly. Natalie would hardly look at him, but knew exactly what he would order, sliding him his beer silently.  
  
John said, not directing his comment much of anywhere.  
  
You working' all night again, Nattie? Roxy asked her, hovering close to John.  
  
Yup, all night, Natalie said, She returned to tending the bar.  
  
Roxy said. Ya see... I was just askin; cuz... well I happen to know that Jessie and Antonio are coming over here... gonna invite you to a movie.  
  
Roxy... I'm working.  
  
I'll cover for ya. Go to the movies. Go get something to eat.  
  
It's called being a third wheel Natalie said. I'd be getting in  
the way.  
  
Then take someone with you. Roxy clasped her hand over John's shoulder. How about Johnny?  
  
I don't think so, Rox, John said. Natalie shook her head, completely shooting down the whole idea.  
  
Oh get out and have some fun.  
  
I'm working, Roxy, Natalie said. I'm working. I don't want to go get dinner. I don't want to go to the movies. She walked out from behind the bar. I don't want to do anything. She pushed her way out the front door, passed Jessica and Antonio.  
  
Jessica turned. She looked back at John and Roxy. What happened here?  
  
Roxy stood, walking behind the bar. She's just hurtin;. Poor  
baby.  
  
Antonio removed his arm from around Jessica's waist. I'm going to go look for her. he said. It's starting to rain, we should find her before it really starts coming down.  
  
John stood from the barstool. I'll go.  
  
I don't know, Jessica said. You and Natalie...   
  
Right now she's just wandering around out there in the rain, in the dark... with a maniac on the loose. John grabbed his coat. I'll find her.  
  
John rushed out of Rodi's. heading in the direction Natalie had gone. Antonio sat down at the bar with a sigh. Roxy pushed over a drink.  
  
She's safe, right? Jessica asked, simply needing the reassurance that John would find Natalie. With that guy out there...  
  
Antonio pulled Jessica closer to him, setting her on his knee. He pressed his lips up against her temple. She's safe, he said. John will find her.  
  
This whole thing just has me a little freaked, Jessica admitted. Well, really freaked.  
  
You guys any closer to catchin' this killer? Roxy asked. He ain't gonna kill any more of our girls.  
  
We keep getting closer, Antonio lied. The truth was, the police were no closer to finding the Music Box Killer now than they had been months ago. But you can be sure that you girls are safe.  
  
You promisin' to be out personal bodyguard? Roxy leaned forward towards Antonio. I can rest easy now, she smiled.  
  
Antonio laughed. I'm glad you have that much faith in me, Rox.  
  
Well you and Johnny, Roxy swooned with a laugh. Jessica leaned into Antonio with a smile. It's a good thing we got some responsible guys like you and John lookin' out for everybody. I just hope he can talk some sense into Nattie.  
  
"He'll find her, Antonio assured her. He'll bring her back here safe. That I'm sure of.


	2. I Will Carry You

PART 2~ I Will Carry You 

Antonio was right. It was starting to rain, threatening at any moment to come pouring down. John had no idea how Natalie had gotten so far. He just couldn't seem to find her. The fact that there was a killer on the loose didn't help in the slightest.

Natalie sat on a bench in Angel Square, her hair and clothing already soaked through, "Natalie!" John called, catching a glimpse of her. Natalie looked up, the tears on her face mixed with the raindrops, making it impossible to tell the two apart. She tried to ignore him. John approached her. "You're going to get pneumonia." he stood over her. "Come on back to Rodi's, will you?"

"Go away, John," Natalie cried. "I don't want to see you. Please just leave me alone."

"I know you're hurt, Natalie," John said, pulling the collar up on his coat. The rain was starting to slowly come down harder. "And I know that all you want right now is to be alone, but not out here in the rain, OK?"

"Just go away John." Natalie stood from her seat, walking forward, folding her arms across her chest. John was persistent, following behind her. He didn't touch her, but just stood there, making his presence known. "Why'd you have to follow me anyway?" Natalie said, turning back to face him. "I didn't ask you to come after me."

"Well... you didn't ask me not to either," John defended. She turned away again. He just couldn't seem to keep her attention. "It's not safe out here alone."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" 

"I didn't say that. There's a murderer on the loose. Nobody should be out here alone. Not at night."

"Not a woman at least, right?"

"Why are you making this some kind of crusade?" John said as the sky opened up completely. The rain poured down in buckets. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Will you just come back with me? Please, Nat."

"You're worried about me?" Natalie said breaking into a moment of sincerity, but quickly shaking out of it. "John."

"Can you not argue with me about this? You can hate me if you want, OK? I get that and I don't blame you. Just let me get you back to Rodi's. Let me get you out of the rain."

"Is that what it'll take to get you off my back?"

"That's all," he said. 

Natalie was reluctant, looking at him. He was soaked through, but wouldn't back down. He didn't care if he had to stand out in the rain all night. He wasn't leaving her. This was something Cristian would have done. Stuck by her and not let her do something stupid like standing out in the rain out of spite. She was brought to tears at the mere thought. She shook her head.

"No?" John said. "No what?"

"I can't go anywhere with you," she said, "I can't go anywhere with you. You're not Cristian." Natalie tried to walk away, but John instinctively whipped his hand out, taking hold of her arm. 

He held her loose, gentle, allowing her the ability to pull free. The ability to lift her hand and slap him across the face. That's what he was anticipating, so he braced himself for the sting. The sting which didn't come. 

Natalie simply looked at him silently. Her eyes were pain filled, pleading, needing and John caught her gaze. The rain couldn't possibly pour down any harder, but neither moved. Not for a long time.

Natalie looked down at John's hand. "John...It's raining," she said as if her hadn't noticed. He dropped his hand from her arm, stepping back and running his fingers back through his hair. Flustered, she backed away from him slightly. "I um... I... I'm going back to Rodi's." she was flustered. John could see that, but didn't move any further. He was liable to force all the pain she was feeling back to the surface and that is not what he wanted to do. She had said he wasn't Cristian, and he wasn't. He wasn't trying to be. He knew she was still in love with Cristian Vega, that she always would be. But that couldn't stop him from trying to be there for her. He knew that she blamed him for her husband's death, he even blamed himself, but there was something about the girl that John couldn't get his mind off of. And, in that split second, even if it was only a second, he felt a connection. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt it and he knew she felt it to. But, the issue wasn't going to be pushed. He would give her the space she needed, the space she deserved. 

John watched her slowly walk away from him. He took a deep breath, allowing her the distance before following behind her, the rain pelting down. She was safe. And she would stay that way. John would make sure of it.


	3. The Way

3- The Way  
  
Jessica began to pace the floor at Rodi's. She folded her arms around her waist. Antonio approached her, holding his hands out, putting a halt to her stride.  
  
"They're coming," he assured her. "She's OK, Jess. John's got her."  
  
"It's pouring out there," Jessica said looking out the window. "What if he couldn't find her?"  
  
"Put some faith in Johnny," Roxy said as the thunder cracked. Jessica jumped.  
  
They continued to wait on John McBain, hoping that he had caught up with Natalie. Antonio stood just about to go out to look himself as the door to Rodi's swung open and Natalie walked in, soaked to the bone. John was directly behind her.  
  
"Oh, Natalie," Jessica said. "You're frozen." Roxy had already gone for some towels in the back room.  
  
"I'm fine," Natalie said, taking one of the towels and trying to dry off.  
  
"The heat's goin' in the back, Nat." Roxy said. "For you too, Johnny"  
  
John shook his head. "There's no need..."  
  
"Oh hush... and go back there and warm up." John laughed, shaking his head, not looking for an argument from Roxy. He would dry off a bit and would then make his way home. It had been way too long a day already. He stepped into the back room behind Natalie, shocked by the amazing blast of heat. Jesus, Roxy' John thought Are you trying to dry us or bake us?' Either way, the heat was soothing.  
  
John stood back with a towel, watching Natalie trying to wring the rainwater from her auburn hair, her back faced him. He tried to break his gaze from her, her wet clothes clinging to her body, accentuating her curves. John shut his eyes to avoid from staring, but couldn't seem to shake the vision. It was just something about the way she looked, standing there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
He wiped the towel over his face. "Nattie!" Roxy called. "We're locking up for the night. You gonna be OK here with..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Rox," Natalie said. "I'm OK."  
  
"You keep an eye on her, Johnny!"  
  
"Both of them, Rox" John replied shaking his head. They both grew silent as Rodi's emptied.  
  
"You can go now," Natalie said. John looked at her. "You don't have to stay here. I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter. I can find my way home on my own."  
  
"Well you are the stubborn one." John laughed.  
  
"Stubborn?" Natalie said. "I am not being stubborn."  
  
"You're not?" John said. "I don't know what you call this then."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Look," John draped the towel around his neck. "I told Roxy I'd keep an eye on you, make sure you got home safe. And that's exactly what I plan to do, even if I have to tie you up and throw you over my shoulder to get you there." Natalie cast up her eyebrows, giving John a look as if to say that he was out of his mind. "So are you going to let me take you home, or are you going to make me get some rope?"  
  
Natalie sighed. "How does anyone put up wit you?" she said  
  
"You know I could say the same thing about you." John shot back. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Let me take you home. I won't even step foot inside. I'll stand back by the street."  
  
"You really don't give up." Natalie said.  
  
John shrugged. "My gift and my curse I guess." he said. "You might as well let me take you home cuz if you don't, I'm just going to follow you anyway."  
  
"Isn't there a law against that? Stalking?"  
  
"I'm doing my sworn duty. To serve and protect."  
  
Natalie suddenly grew cold. "And you do that really well, don't you? Your sworn duty. That's why Cristian's..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word. "I want to go home." she pushed passed him. "Goodnight, John."  
  
"Natalie..." John looked at her, going to follow, but Natalie spun around, holding her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Goodnight, John." She dismissed him. Natalie hurried out of Rodi's, coming to a stop outside in the pouring rain. She rested her back against the door with a sigh as thoughts of him raced through her mind. His name echoed, rattling around in her brain. She couldn't push it aside. She didn't want to, but couldn't understand why. She shut her eyes, leaning her head back as her thoughts vocalized. "John McBain."

TBC


	4. When You Say You Love Me

**4- When You Say You Love Me  
  
**He made his way into Rodi's, making his way to a far table. He ordered a drink, watching, his eyes glued to the bar. She seemed carefree, a smile on her face that could have lit up a runway. She caught his gaze, stepping closer to him. Almost every pair of eyes in the room fell on her, but it was obvious where her attention was.  
  
She shot him a glance, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. He nodded in her direction, eyes connection as she moved closer to him. Was this it? he thought. He wasn't expecting anything, although he yearned for it.  
  
She took a seat at the table, in front of him, flipping her hair back, leaning forward. They both said nothing. It was as if there was silence all around them. He reached his hand out tentatively, finger gliding gently over the back of her hand, which flipped over, palm now upwards, fingers closing around his hand.  
  
Their eyes caught again. It was electric, the connection they had without a single vocal exchange. Jealous eyes stared at them but it didn't matter. He had been watching her for what seemed like forever. He was ready. Ready to give up the ghost in a manner of speaking. To allow himself to love again. He could only hope that she was prepared to do the same.  
  
He could hear her whispering. Her voice was breathy, airy, and he had to strain to hear her, just barely making out the words, but seeing her lips, swearing that she said she loved him.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Did she mean what she said? Did she love him? He wanted to respond, but it was almost like a tease with her. She ran her fingers across his cheek, down his chest as she stood, crossing behind him before heading back to the bar.  
  
He leaned back with a lazy smiled, tilting his head back shutting his eyes for a moment, imagining her, envisioning everything about her. Every curve, every detail.

* * *

John stirred, eyes opening slowly. He let out a deep sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He pushed himself up partially, taking a deep breath. It was a dream, he thought. Just a dream.  
  
The thunder rumbled outside as he looked over at the clock, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing. He threw his clothes on quickly and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.


End file.
